Dungeon Levels
Dungeon Levels is referring to the eight levels of Geometry Dash Dungeon which are levels of medium length which can be played out of order. Its total rewards include: *1075 mana orbs *45 stars *8 colours *8 cubes All GD Dungeon levels soundtracks were composed by KaixoMusic. Levels Apocrypha= Apocrypha is the first level of GD Dungeon. It introduces the cube form in three sequence and ship in two, involving blocks and spikes. *'Normal mode rewards:' **100 mana orbs **3 stars ** Cube 5 *'Practice mode reward:' ** Primary Apocrypha takes 32 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 13 jumps. It is the shortest level in GD Dungeon. |-| Switch= Switch is the second level of GD Dungeon. It consists of two cube sequences and one ball sequence, introducing the teleport portals. *'Normal mode rewards:' **125 mana orbs **4 stars ** Cube 6 *'Practice mode reward:' ** Primary Switch takes 34 seconds to complete and requires a minimum 30 jumps. |-| The Witch= The Witch is the third level of GD Dungeon. It consists of one cube sequence, one ball sequence and introducing the spider gamemode and 3x speed. *'Normal mode rewards:' **150 mana orbs **5 stars ** Cube 7 *'Practice mode reward:' ** Primary The Witch takes 43 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 41 jumps. |-| Ziggurat= Ziggurat is the fourth level of GD Dungeon. It consists of two cube sequences and one spider sequence. *'Normal mode rewards:' **175 mana orbs **6 stars ** Cube 8 *'Practice mode reward:' ** Primary Ziggurat takes 36 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 32 jumps. |-| Polyommatus= Polyommatus is the fifth level of GD Dungeon. It consists of one cube sequence, one ship and introducing the wave gamemode. The level has a bossfight. *'Normal mode rewards:' **200 mana orbs **7 stars ** Cube 9 *'Practice mode reward:' ** Primary Polyommatus takes 47 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 2 jumps. |-| The Underground= The Underground is the sixth level of GD Dungeon. It consists of one or more sequences of every gamemode sequence. *'Normal mode rewards:' **175 mana orbs **6 stars ** Cube 10 *'Practice mode reward:' ** Primary The Underground takes 000 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 000 jumps. |-| Spirit Whispers= Spirit Whispers is the seventh level of GD Dungeon. It consists of one cube and one ship sequence. *'Normal mode rewards:' **175 mana orbs **6 stars ** Cube 11 *'Practice mode reward:' ** Primary Spirit Whispers takes 000 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 000 jumps. |-| Alacrit= Alacrit is the eighth level of GD Dungeon. It consists of one cube, two ship and UFO sequences. This level also has a bossfight. *'Normal mode rewards:' **225 mana orbs **8 stars ** Cube 14 *'Practice mode reward:' ** Primary Alacrit takes 000 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 000 jumps. Trivia * All eight levels were created by Robotic24 (Robot24 in GDU) * The boss name in Polyommatus, Citobor, is Robotic backwards, a reference to the levels creator. Category:Levels